Speak Not
by Henry
Summary: Cap and friends are seeing their friend Nate off, and seeing more of the Elite Four than they ever wanted to. Third in the 'Six Pokemon' series.


**Speak Not**

By Henry and Nate Z

_Mahogany Town, shortly after the battle…_

The group was undeniably disheartened (with the exception of Silver, who seemed more indifferent than anything else), and waited for their Pokemon to be healed. Nate in particular seemed down… he had wanted to travel with his friends, but after seeing the battle against a monstrously powerful creature like Lugia, he realized he needed to retreat to the sidelines.

It made him feel loads better about retreating back to the Kanto region. Cap, Sharon, Melody, and Silver would accompany him for at least part of the trip… that was at least some consolation.

"Excuse me," came a voice from the Pokmon center's entrance. Nate turned and his mouth hung wide open at the sight of the woman standing there; particularly her tight black gown and her flowing, platinum blonde hair. "You wouldn't happen to be Cap, would you?"

The dark skinned boy and his rat companion turned to face her. "I would happen to be. Who are you?"

The woman gave a bow. "My name is Karen. I'm filling in as temporary gym leader." She lifted herself and smiled. "This is a small town; you are the only Pokemon trainers here."

"Good to meet you," Cap replied. "But I don't have time to battle. I have to make a very long journey in a very short amount of time."

"I understand," Karen nodded. "And –if I may- where are you planning on going?"

"We're going to take our friend Nate here to Olivine City so he can board the S.S. Aqua back to Vermillion," Cap replied. "After that, we'll be going to Ecruteak."

Karen seemed confused. "Why take the boat? Wouldn't it be faster to use the Magnet Train in Goldenrod?"

"Magnet Train?" Cap repeated.

Karen nodded. "If you like, I can escort you there; it doesn't look like any trainers are coming through here today. It won't be too long if we can all fly there."

"Flying works," Cap agreed. "Okay, we'll try it your way."

Sharon and Melody seemed apprehensive. Silver didn't seem to care at all. Nate seemed eager to agree with Karen's every recommendation.

"Okay, then let's be off," Karen drew a Pokeball and summoned forth a Murkrow. She latched onto the dark bird's left talon and led them out of the Pokemon center and ascended. Cap followed on his War Hawk with Nate, as Sharon joined Melody on her Charizard. Silver brought up the rear, ascending slowly with his Crobat.

_This is odd,_ he thought. _Why would a solution pop up from nowhere like this?_

They flew over the few buildings in Mahogany Town, including the domicile of an elderly man, unable to attend to his duties as gym leader after the affects of old age finally caught up with him. He was confined to a wheelchair and provided with an intravenous solution, barely there but for his will.

And his fear of the masked man standing before him.

"There is no need to be concerned, Pryce," the masked man told him. "I have only come to talk." He leaned forward a bit, so he and Pryce were more or less at eye level. "I can see the desire for life within you; your will is so great, even age cannot pull you down yet. But it will, and that's what I'm here to save you from."

Pryce felt something unusual… his heart was beating faster, and his lungs moved fluidly, and he could breathe without additional effort.

"Just for hearing me out, I'll grant you a few years back," the masked man told him. "For accepting my offer, I'll make you immortal."

Pryce felt his legs, muscles suddenly free from pain and atrophy. He could move his toes freely, and felt that maybe he could even stand up…

"All I ask of you is to wear this mask," the man told him. "And this wig and this cloak. I offer you all the power you could ever want, and an eternity of lifetimes to wield it in, all in exchange for a favor."

Pryce could answer without struggling. "What do you want?"

"I want you to become me, my friend," the masked man responded. "Don this mask of ice and wear it as though it were your face… just long enough for me to make my move."

Pryce lifted himself from his wheelchair, feeling invigorated… he flexed his arms and ripped away his IV without pain or concern. "And who are you, asking me to make a pact?"

The man lifted his mask and gave it to Pryce, along with the wig and cloak, revealing himself. "I am someone I trust you will not reveal… until I want you to, that is."

Pryce shook the man's hand before he departed. When Pryce opened his palm he found a single silver feather between his fingers.

_Mt. Silver_

Henry's Mew blasted straight through the rock with a single psychic burst, as the man in black didn't bother to go around natural barriers, preferring to simply remove them. Wild Pokemon inhabiting the mountain, long renowned for their strength and ferocity, had fled at the sight of his anger.

"LANCE!" Henry cried out again, and yet more Pokemon scattered in fear.

When the stone walls gave no response, Henry growled and returned outside, hopping on the back of his Pidgeot and headed in a new direction, to a small town nestled in the other mountain ranges of Johto…

To Blackthorn City, and the former home of Lance the Dragon Master.

_Goldenrod City, some time later…_

Karen extended her hand forth, past the gym and past the massive radio tower to the tracks built by the town's exit.

"That's the station there," Karen told them. "You can obtain a day pass; just let them know I sent you." She smiled and returned to her Murkrow. "I wish you luck, Cap." She latched onto the bird's talon and bore away. Nate waved hazily as she departed.

"Nice lady," Sandslash noted. Cap struck it in the back of the head. "OW! The hell?!"

"Force of habit," Cap replied. "Now come on, let's just get on the train before anything else happens."

Silver was ahead of the group and paused as they heard the sound of crying… a redheaded girl darted past, knocking Silver down as she ran, past the otherwise oblivious travelers.

As Silver climbed to his feet he was promptly knocked over again as another girl -this one wearing a red bandana over black hair- charged past. "Hey, come back! I beat you fair and square!"

This time, Cap was less oblivious. "Lisa?"

The girl in the bandana stopped and spun around. Seeing Cap, she smiled happily and leapt into his arms, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ugh," Sandslash groaned. "Dammit guys, I just ate."

"Let them have their moment, rodent," Sharon said darkly.

The rat gulped and slipped behind Nate.

The kiss eventually broke and Lisa turned her attention to Melody, the two girls squealing and giggling like the stereotype they were. After hugging and chatter that was so fast no male could ever hope to follow, Lisa gave Nate a quick embrace and pop on the shoulder. Finally, she gave a respectful bow to Sharon, who smiled and returned it the best her injuries would allow.

"What are you doing here?" Cap asked finally. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I thought you were going to be with your parents till next week."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I love my parents, believe me, but the second I got there they started up again. About being gone so long between visits. About my training. About traveling with a group that gets in so much trouble. Speaking of which, what the heck happened to you guys? Sharon looks like she actually got her ass kicked. Didn't think that was possible."

Cap rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, talk about your long stories..."

"This is the _definition_ of a long story," Melody sighed.

"So?" Lisa insisted. "Tell it already!"

The group then explained as best they could the events with Henry, the Order and the mysterious man controlling Lugia. They ended with introducing Lisa to Silver, and she apologized for running him over.

"I can't believe it," Lisa said. "You finally found Henry."

"For all the good it did us," Melody sighed. "The jerk left us again."

"Yeah, but–!"

Before the conversation could continue, an Aipom ran up to the group and up Lisa's arm and onto her shoulder. It handed her a Plain Badge as it spoke to her in its native language.

"Thanks buddy," Lisa replied, petting the little purple monkey.

"It still creeps me out how she talks to that thing," Sandslash muttered.

"Said the pot to the kettle," Cap sighed. "But I thought that girl looked familiar. It was Whitney, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Lisa sighed. "Geez, if she cries this much after losing a Gym battle, can you imagine what she was like before? It's not like beating her was easy or anything."

"Lisa," Cap said, "modesty is my thing."

"...Okay, fine, I crushed her, but still!" She turned to Nate. "So you're really calling it quits, Too-Tall?"

"Yeah," Nate sighed. "Someone's gotta watch little Az."

"Then I'll tag along with you guys," Lisa said, putting her arm around Cap's shoulder. "Gotta make sure you don't fall down onto the tracks, after all."

"Your confidence is inspiring," Nate sighed. He then promptly slipped on a banana peel. "Oh come **on--!**"

Aipom tired to look innocent, but its full mouth made that difficult.

The group chuckled and eventually made their way into the station. As Karen told them, they mentioned her name and got free passes. They found a bench in the boarding area, and sat together, making small talk. While Cap and Lisa addressed the whole group, they did spend most of their time talking and laughing directly with each other, sitting as close together as they could.

"I hate to spoil the happy moment," Sharon eventually said, "but this is a trap."

"What?" Lisa said. "Why would Karen of the Elite Four set us up?"

"I don't know," Sharon said, "but are you telling me her showing up when she did was a coincidence? That she just happened to have the perfect solution to our travel needs?"

"It is odd," Melody nodded. "But I was just hoping hanging with you guys was making me paranoid."

"I know what it looks like," Cap said. "And I say bring it."

Everyone looked at him, slightly taken aback.

"I really don't want to believe this is a set up," he explained, "but if it is, we're the guys who saved the world from the Legendary Birds. We're the ones who took on the Mandarin and saved Greenfield, hell, all of reality. If they're dumb enough to take us on, so be it."

"**NOW BOARDING ALL PASSENGERS FOR SAFFRON CITY.**"

_Ever Grande City Pokemon League, the Hoenn Region…_

Lance the Dragon Master was certainly impressed by Wallace's arsenal of water Pokemon, but it seemed that he was still so new to the position that he really couldn't keep up with a more seasoned champion and former Elite Four member.

When Wallace's Whiscash and Milotic finally fell to Lance's Dragonite, Wallace conceded his defeat. The ex-Sootopolis gym leader smiled and extended his hand to shake once their Pokemon were recalled.

"I'm glad this wasn't a public contest or Drake would've screamed for my resignation by now," Wallace pointed out. "He'd like you Lance; dragon trainers and all that. Are you sure you can't stay until they return from Petalburg?"

Lance shook his head. "I've been sidetracked long enough. Once the currents have completely calmed I'll ride my Dragonair back to Johto. Based on her readings, that should be in the next few hours."

"Well, I guess that works out well for me," Wallace observed. "Thanks for all your help the past two weeks, Lance; I'm sorry Juan couldn't get more information out of the man we apprehended."

"We got enough," Lance assured him. "Besides, his wasn't the only testimony I heard."

"Really? If you want, I can pass the information onto Johto…"

Lance shook his head. "There's only one person I need to call now. I've been putting it off for a while now, but I should tell him." Lance exited from the champion's battle room and pulled out his PokeGear and made a call to a young man he'd met several months before…

_Goldenrod_

Cap, Lisa, Sharon, Melody, and Nate all stepped aboard the train, casting paranoid glances in all directions. Silver brought up the rear just behind Cap's rather unpleasant Sandslash, constantly glaring at the red-haired trainer.

Silver felt a familiar vibration in his jacket and reached in, producing his PokeGear; a call from someone he hadn't expected to hear from.

Silver activated the phone function and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" he greeted tentatively.

"Silver, I don't have a lot of time here, and I'm not sure how strong the signal is…" Lance told him, "but it's about your father."

Silver narrowed his gaze, keeping some distance behind Cap and his friends as they began uncovering cushions in the almost empty train. "He's alive," Silver observed.

Lance paused. "Had you heard?"

"Yeah," Silver said, nodding unnecessarily. "A trainer named Henry told me. I'm traveling with a few friends of his."

"Henry?" Lance repeated. "He's in Johto now?"

Silver heard the Sandslash mutter something but ignored it. "Yeah. I last saw him in Mahogany Town."

"Where are you now?" Lance asked.

"Goldenrod," Silver replied. "We're making a quick trip to Saffron but we'll be coming back and going to Ecruteak after that."

"Silver… I know this sounds odd, but I need you to wait for me there," Lance told him. "We need to talk about this more."

"Okay," Silver replied. He heard the line cut off on the other end and put his PokeGear away, just in time to see Cap and Sharon glaring at him. "Um…hi?"

"Sandslash says you got a call," Cap observed.

"Yes," Silver replied. "Obviously."

"Who were you talking to?" Sharon asked.

Silver seemed affronted. "It was a private conversation. I can get some privacy traveling with you guys, right?"

Sharon seemed willing to argue the point but decided not to pursue it. Silver glared at them and stalked away, moving into a car further back.

Cap glanced down at Sandslash. "Were you sure?"

Sandslash nodded. "Sounded just like that guy we fought at the lake."

Cap sighed. "Well…that's great."

Silver was very emotionally controlled, but he was still a thirteen year old boy. He hadn't cared for their suspicion, especially after the lengths he'd gone through to help the others find their friend.

That man Henry…he had some connection to Lance the Dragon Master, even claiming to be his rival. If that were true, Silver would have to make a point of defeating him at some point.

Silver may have embraced his Pokemon after years of harm and cruelty, but he still treasured his ambition to become the world's most powerful Pokemon trainer. Though he no longer displayed obvious frustration at defeat, he still kept score of wins and losses, and just whom he'd have to knock down on the way to his goal.

These people he'd joined up with were certainly very powerful. Now, it seemed, they had reason to distrust him, and it was over a call he'd wanted to keep private because of his stupid, immature hatred for his father.

Silver thought it best to provide some summarization and apologize for snapping… set aside his usual anger just long enough to provide his newfound traveling companions with reason to trust him again.

They were some of the only people who tolerated having him around. If he spent enough time with them, maybe he could end up calling them 'friends.'

Silver reached for the knob to return to their car…

"What you want doesn't lie through that door."

Silver turned, immediately alert, as all the cabin's lights shut off. The empty chairs around him began to shift away, sliding up against the walls to create a large, empty floor, largely unseen in the darkness.

Silver tossed his first Pokeball and his Alakazam fired off a Psybeam attack, only for the multicolored blast to be enveloped in the empty darkness, vanishing without striking a target.

"You're quick," he heard the feminine voice somewhere in the darkness. "But you're not very good at sounding out your opponent."

He heard a bark as a blast of flame emerged, illuminating the other side of the cabin; a woman with silver hair in a black dress, and a Houndoom at her side.

Silver was astonished, but snapped to his senses in time. "Reflect!" Alakazam crossed its spoons and created a golden barrier, bouncing the flames upwards and away. "Flash!" He followed, and Alakazam focused to release a blast of light, illuminating the cabin again, and there stood Karen and her Houndoom.

"So, Sharon was right," Silver muttered. "You did trap us."

Karen nodded. "There are four of us and six of you." She extended her arm and her Houndoom bounded forth to attack. "You don't stand a chance!"

The sound of yells and movement alerted Sandslash immediately and it cut a short gash into Cap's leg to get his attention. "Hey, move it! Lisa's target practice is…I don't know, but he's doing something!"

"Thank you for that," Cap muttered, as he climbed up from his seat and began the trek two cars down, Lisa curiously following after.

Sharon watched them leave, then got up and began to walk the other way.

"And where are you going?" Melody asked.

"To get some fresh air," Sharon replied simply. "Hold down the fort."

Melody nodded slowly. "You got it."

Sharon nodded back and soon exited the car.

"Okay, what's going on?" Nate asked.

"What?" Melody asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Don't give me that. You and Sharon just did that whole sisters-of-the-dragon-talking-in-code-thing you do. Something's up."

"Honestly Nate, you've been watching too much Anime or whatever it is you..."

She trailed off when the car shook violently.

"Melody...?" Nate said quietly, but she quickly silenced him.

The car shook again and she stood up, hands on her belt. She waited, and soon the car door exploded inward as a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan worked their way into the car.

"Okay Nate," Melody said as she unleashed her red Gyarados. "Something's going on."

"Ya don't say?" Nate said, rolling his eyes.

"My injuries aren't quite healed yet," Sharon said as she climbed onto the top of the train. "I trust you'll do the honorable thing and keep this strictly a Pokémon battle."

A man wearing a mostly black and purple ninja-like outfit was waiting for her, his spikey black hair moving in the wind the train's movement created.

"You are one to talk to me about honor," the man said coldly. "You serve--"

"No one, Koga," Sharon said simply. "No one but myself and my family. You know me. You know Cap."

"Or so I thought!" Koga shot back. "You are traitors."

"Who told you this?" Sharon asked. "Who's words are you trusting over our actions? Actions that saved your life, nearly at the cost of our own."

"Enough!" Koga shouted, releasing a Venomoth. "Your manipulations end here and now!"

Sharon seemed sad as she took a pokéball from her bracelet, enlarged it and sent out a Ninetales.

"No mercy, Inferno," Sharon said coldly. "He's no friend of ours."

"Do you feel that?" Cap asked as he stopped, halfway in the car between Silver and his two friends.

"Feel what?" Lisa asked, looking around nervously.

"Thought I felt the train move," Cap said, looking around. "And there's something in the air..."

He considered one of the two Friend Balls on his belt and then opened it. An Umbreon emerged, instantly in a attack stance, its hair standing on end.

"All right, show yourself," Cap said grimly.

"Impressive," said a man with a strange red mask as he appeared before him. "You were able to see through my hypnosis."

"Thanks to my buddy here," Cap said, indicating the Umbreon. "Seems as long as he's with me, Psychics don't work on me as well as they should."

"Will?" Lisa whispered in surprise. "Will of the Elite Four?"

"The very same," Will replied with a bow.

"Okay, Cap," Sandslash said. "We need to go now! Something ain't right here, and we stand no chance against this guy."

Aipom nodded its agreement enthusiastically.

"Pfft! Are you kidding?" Lisa replied, releasing a Sneasel. "We beat this guy and we can probably side-step the rest of the Gyms. We'd be legends."

"You misunderstand, my dear," Will smiled, Pokéballs appearing and floating around him like a circle. "This is not a Battle of the Fittest. We're here to bring you in."

"So Sharon was right," Cap sighed. "Great. I'm never gonna' get to live this down."

Silver's Alakazam couldn't take much more punishment from the Houndoom. The psychic attacks were useless, and the Houndoom was firing off Flamethrower after Flamethrower, and a fair amount of the train car was ablaze.

Karen was laughing heartily. "You know, I heard you'd be one of the toughest to bring down; that's why they sent me to deal with you. But if this is all you've got…" She let the thought hang and resumed laughing.

Silver was growing steadily more irritated. He didn't expression frustration at defeat the way he had before, but the prospect of losing to this cruel, arrogant woman… had he himself sounded like that once?

"Kinesis," Silver ordered quietly. Louder, he declared: "Keep up that Reflect wall!" It was all that was saving his Alakazam at present; that golden barrier bouncing the fire away. Alakazam focused, bending one spoon and dislodging the seats, keeping its gaze intently on the raging Houndoom.

And then promptly pelting it with chair after chair. Karen seemed surprised, her laughing abruptly halted. Houndoom howled in pain again and again as Alakazam continued the vicious onslaught, finally putting an end to the dog's flames.

Karen snarled and recalled the beast. "Return!" She immediately drew another Pokeball and released her next creature. "Murkrow, use Aerial Ace!" The bird darted straight past Alakazam's train seats and slashed the psychic type viciously until Silver recalled it, and released his Magneton instead, and the electric type immediately fired off a Thunderbolt.

Murkrow, though stunned, returned to its master's side, awaiting instruction.

"Haze," Karen instructed. Her Murkrow opened its beak and released a dark mist, again enveloping the train car in darkness, putting out the flames and encircling the crow. "Now then, Night Shade!"

Magneton was struck by a blast of dark energy, seemingly from all over the train car. Silver braced himself as the electric type struggled to stay afloat.

"Zap Cannon!" Silver declared. "Fire straight ahead!" Magneton followed the instruction after taking a moment to compose itself, firing off a concentrated sphere of electricity, only to see it slam futilely against the back of the car before the darkness returned to envelop the room once more.

_He'll probably try and use Lock On, to offset the Zap Cannon's inaccuracy…_ Karen thought. Somewhere from the darkness she called out: "Murkrow, Taunt it!" Murkrow emerged from the blackness and smacked Magneton around, cawing out a laugh and returning to the darkness.

"Ignore it and Lock On!" Silver instructed. Magneton, despite being a largely unfeeling machine, ignored its trainer's command and fired off another Zap Cannon, missing where the Murkrow had retreated to by a wide margin and blasting a hole in the side of the train car.

Karen's hearty laughter had returned. "You don't know how much you've helped me, little boy…" Outside, the sun had retreated and the moonlight shone upon them. "…without any kind of light source, you're doomed to darkness!"

Melody and Nate faced their foe head on when he finally revealed himself (though Nate was actually sort of crouched behind Melody, but that wasn't surprising). He opened a panel in the cabin roof and dropped down, clothed in only torn training pants and a black belt, wielding his four Pokeballs on two sets of nun chucks strapped to his waist.

"I am Bruno of the Elite Four," he greeted simply. "I see no reason to waste words; battle is the only language understood here. Hoo hah!"

Melody responded by bringing forth her Gyarados, barely able to hold the springing leg of Bruno's Hitmonlee. "No words? There's plenty to talk about! Like why the $#!T you're attacking us!"

Bruno drew his narrow gaze on Nate. "Another, too cowardly to fight. You will receive no quarter. You will battle me or you will surrender now."

Nate hadn't much cared for being called a 'coward' so his Arcanine joined the fray a moment later as he stepped to Melody's side, and a burst of flame joined a Hydro Pump, blasting Hitmonlee back to Bruno's side.

"You intend to fight," Bruno noted. "Good. I will reward your spirit appropriately." His Hitmonchan moved to the other fighting type's side. "Now, then. Mach Punch, Hi Jump Kick!" Hitmonchan darted forth and slammed its fist into Gyarados's stomach, just as the electric type was kicked in its head by Hitmonlee, sending it careening into Arcanine and slamming both into the cabin side.

Melody smirked. "Oh, yeah…"

Will finally selected two of the Pokeballs floating around him and brought them to each of his hands, the other two returning to float behind him. He opened them, bringing forth a Slowbro and an Exeggutor. "Now, the stage is set; select your partner, Cap."

Cap turned to Sandslash, only to find the rat clutching tightly to Cap's leg. Cap sighed and released Umbreon instead, joining Lisa's Sneasel in battle.

"I'll take the left," Lisa declared. "Sneasel, Ice Punch!" The cat-like creature leapt at Exeggutor, extending one glowing fist.

"Umbreon, Faint Attack!" Cap added. His dark type went completely invisible, moving towards the apparently dazed, vacant Slowbro.

"A direct attack," Will noted. "How predictable. And how easy to counter!" He didn't give any commands, nor make any arm gesticulation. His Exxegutor launched an Egg Bomb straight at the midair Sneasel, hitting it with a devastating explosion. Slowbro opened its mouth and released a blast of water in wide arc, eventually finding the invisible Umbreon. Both Pokemon skidded back along the cabin floor, thoroughly damaged but still conscious.

Cap raised his eyebrow. He was impressed against his will. Lisa urged her Sneasel back to its feet and readied the creature's claws for another attack.

"Your trying to rethink your strategy, but only slightly," Will noted. "You think if you try a more unpredictable offense you might get the better of me. Though, of course, only Lisa's actually focused on the battle. Cap's mind is wandering all over…"

Cap seemed irritated. "I've spent enough time around psychics to know better, pal. You're just screwing with me."

"Ah, you refer to Henry the fallen master," Will responded. "Was he really a psychic? I detect no trace of such power… but then, it's not like he's the easiest person to keep track of, is he?" Will cracked a smirk, his black face mask adjusting slightly. "With him out of the way, you have all the women of your household to yourself."

Lisa cast Cap a curious glance. Cap himself seemed disgusted. "You're a sick freak."

"I'm a sick genius," Will replied. "And you cannot defeat me."

Sharon and Koga, meanwhile, did not waste further dialogue. "Tackle!" was Koga's simple instruction, and his Venomoth dove towards Sharon's Ninetales.

"Flamethrower!" Sharon shot right back, and Ninetales released the attack. Venomoth dove straight through and still tackled the fire type, striking once with each wing and sending it sliding back along the speeding train's rooftop. Venomoth, though singed by the attack, flew back over to its master's side. Inferno the Ninetales shook its head and climbed back into the fray, keeping itself between Venomoth and Sharon.

Koga cast a single smirk before resuming the battle. "Psybeam!" Venomoth's eyes flashed as it unleashed a multicolored blast, striking Ninetales and sending its skidding back once more.

"Ember!" Sharon shot right back, and Ninetales fired off the tiny sparks of flame, pelting Venomoth once more with fire.

"Supersonic!" Venomoth's body shook wildly, its wings flapping to match the gesticulation, sending a sound wave at Ninetales and Sharon alike. The trainer covered her ears with a grimace as Ninetales gave a short cry of pain but steadied itself, continuing the barrage of Embers.

Once both attacks had concluded, Sharon smiled. Venomoth was barely able to stay aloft, its flaps weakened and body covered in burns. She was about to instruct her Ninetales to attack again, until she saw it slump forward on the roof, unconscious. "Inferno!"

Koga allowed himself a short laugh. "My Venomoth delivered its poison on the first attack. You kept instructing the fire type to attack, and let the poison circulate through its entire body. It won't be able to battle for a while."

Sharon glared at him, recalling her Ninetales and drawing her next Pokeball. "Okay, then. I'll just have to beat you before you can do that again."

Once both attacks had concluded, Sharon smiled. Venomoth was barely able to stay aloft, its flaps weakened and body covered in burns. She was about to instruct her Ninetales to attack again, until she saw it slump forward on the roof, unconscious. "Inferno!"

Koga allowed himself a short laugh. "My Venomoth delivered its poison on the first attack. You kept instructing the fire type to attack, and let the poison circulate through its entire body. It won't be able to battle for a while."

Sharon glared at him, recalling her Ninetales and drawing her next Pokéball. "Okay, then. I'll just have to beat you before you can do that again. Dirge."

A Wigglytuff replaced the Ninetales. Koga almost laughed, but was stunned when the ball of fluff jumped up and finished his Venomoth with a furious Double Slap attack.

"Impressive," he admitted.

"Shadow Ball!" Cap and Lisa commanded in unison.

Their Dark types complied, firing the spheres of black energy. They were however blocked by Barriers. Will's Pokémon then launched another attack, which sent Umbreon crashing against a window and Sneasel into Aipom, knocking them both to the floor.

"Are you done?" Will smirked. "I'm growing bored."

"Enough of this $h!t," Cap muttered, releasing his next Pokémon.

The creature that emerged was seven feet tall and dressed like the legendary ninja warriors of old. In it hands it held a long and very sharp sword, and its eyes, while emotionless, glowed with power.

"A Kantana," Will said, sounding almost impressed. "I had heard you managed to tame one of these brutal things."

"I haven't tamed anything," Cap shot back. "And just so you know, its Kantana in form only. It only answers to the name of its previous form: Sin Sai. In fact, you no doubt just really ticked him off."

Taking its cue, the ninja swung its sword, unleashing a wave of Psychic power. Will seemed unconcerned and simply had his team raise another Barrier.

However, his smirk vanished when the Barrier was shattered and the two creatures were knocked back.

"Well, then," he said. "Perhaps this won't be so boring after all."

"What the hell are you so happy about?!" Nate demanded as his Arcanine and Melody's Gyarados were mercilessly pummeled into submission.

"Because," Melody said, her smirk growing, "these fools have incurred the Rage of the Scarlet Striker!"

Roaring, the Gyarados unleashed a (you guessed it) Rage attack, crushing Hitmonlee. Taking advantage of the other Fighting types shock, Nate ordered his Arcanine to strike with Extreme Speed, slamming Hitmonchan through the train's window.

"Melody, you are the lamest person ever," Nate said, looking at his partner. "And coming from me, that's saying something."

"Thanks!" she beamed.

"You are strong," Bruno nodded. "Stronger than I expected. Good."

He then swung one of his nun chucks, sending out a Machamp. Before Melody or Nate knew what happened, Arcanine and the Scarlet Striker were fainted at their feet.

"This is crazy," Nate whispered.

"Snap out of it, Too-Tall!" Melody shouted. "Dex, Dragonbreath!"

A Vibrava emerged and unleashed a jet of orange flame, but the Machamp simply swatted it aside like the bug it appeared to be.

Silver had watched helplessly long enough as Magneton continued to fire off shocks pointlessly, as Murkrow darted out to strike and retreated back into the Haze and out of sight. Silver was becoming irritated…

"_I hate the weak."_

Silver's gaze narrowed as he remembered those words and –more specifically- the man who'd told them to him, and made the red haired boy so angry and resentful.

Silver extended his finger. "Magneton, use Sonic Boom now." Though still unwilling to completely follow its master's instructions, Magneton began firing off sound waves. Silver closed his eyes and listened intently.

"_I only care for the world's strongest Pokemon trainer. You're nowhere near that level."_

Silver listened to reverberation in the train compartment. His attacks weren't hitting anything; Murkrow was moving too swiftly amongst the haze. So instead, Silver focused his attention on another figure, unmoving and silent but for the short orders she gave.

"_You are no son of mine; you don't understand the importance of power."_

"Magneton, use Thunder," Silver instructed. "Destroy everything in there."

Somewhere on the other side of the train car he heard Karen's audible gasp of surprise. Magneton charged the electricity between its magnet extensions, building up massive power between the prongs.

"_You will never be as strong as I am until you understand how to be ruthless. Power is all that matters."_

Karen gave her Murkrow a command and the bird darted out to attack Magneton.

Silver smirked. "Now. Your target." Magneton released the electricity and Murkrow fell, landing in a heap of black feathers, singed and fuming as it lay unconscious.

Moonlight shone into the train car, illuminating some more of the vehicle's interior as Karen recalled her flying type and drew another Pokeball.

"You're just like your father," Karen told him. "No wonder Lance was concerned about you."

Silver prepared to make a cruel retort but stopped himself. "Lance is my friend. He told me about my father's return; that's why I joined up with these guys in the first place."

"Lance is working with you?" Karen asked. "So you're a liar as well as a thief?"

Silver drew his first Pokeball, readying the creature inside it. "I only stole once. And because of this creature, I learned how valuable my Pokemon are." He prepared to open the sphere. "If you want to battle some more, we can, but you'll lose. Without all that darkness you keep talking about, you won't be able to stop me."

"I am a Pokemon trainer!" Silver continued. "You cannot defeat my combination of power and trust!"

Karen –usually eager to battle- hesitated before reaching for her Pokeball. "What is it you're up to?"

Silver glared at her. "I'm going after my father. And you're in the way of that."

"Two for two," Sharon said as Dirge the Wigglytuff and Koga's Muk fainted at the same time. "And I'll bet your friends are in similar situations."

"Nonsense," Koga scoffed as he recalled the pile of Sludge. "We are the Elite."

"And that make you unbeatable?" Sharon asked, recalling her fallen soldier as well. "You underestimate us, especially them. They've faced things stronger than you and prevailed."

"Perhaps," Koga said. "But that does not mean they will this time."

"Lisa fights to win and Cap's Pokémon are not what you would call ordinary," Sharon continued. "Melody's Pokémon would die for her they love her so much, and despite everything else about him, Nate is a decent strategist."

"And you?"

"We were raised to kill," Sharon said darkly. "Both myself and my team. I could have done so at least five different times during this match. If I find out you or your comrades hurt my family, you'll never know what happened until you enter the next life."

She perfectly hid her satisfaction as an almost invisible wave of fear washed over Koga for the briefest of moments. Instead, she simply sent out Crimson to fight against his Forretress.

"Sandstorm," Nate said simply as his Exeggcute jumped back over to his side after releasing some sort of what Melody guessed was a half-$$ed attack.

"What?!" she demanded as Dex barely avoided a Mega Punch.

"Have Dexter use Sandstorm," Nate insisted.

"Are you crazy?! In this confined space--"

"Mel, trust me!"

Melody practically growled, but issued the command regardless.

" 'See I met his guy,' " Nate said to himself as the train car filled with swirling tornados of sand, " 'and my life kinda changed.' "

"Nate!" Melody coughed as Exeggcute began to pummel Machamp with Barrage. "Whatever it is you're--"

" 'There's a thing called temper for both Steel and men!' " Nate shouted, throwing a Heavy Ball.

"What it this foolishness you–OMPF!"

Bruno's protests were cut off as Nate's Pokémon ignored the Machamp and landed on his chest, knocking him on his back. Confused, he lifted his head to find an Aron standing on his torso, glaring at him.

"This isn't a match," Nate shouted over the Sandstorm. "This is an attack. An unprovoked attack on us. I don't see any reason why we should follow the rules.

"Now, your Machamp is going to faint soon," he continued. "See, between the storm and the Leech Seed, his health is going to lower no matter what you do, while Dex gets recharged. And I'm betting Aron can knock you out faster than you can release anyone else."

Melody couldn't help but smile, which allowed sand to get in her mouth and triggered another coughing fit.

"Now talk!" Nate shouted.

Cap frowned. Sin Sai had managed to make the most out of the element of surprise, but now Will knew what to expect. Slowbro and Exeggutor had been replaced with a pair of Xatu, but the ninja was weakening, and Lisa's Sudowoodo had been dispatched quickly.

"And now you're boring again," Will sighed. "Pity."

"Bore this!" Sandslash suddenly shouted, leaping at Will and slicing at his side.

The Psychic cried out. "Stupid rat–!"

"Oh, I'm stupid?" Sandslash asked. "I'm not the guy so busy reading the love birds' minds that he forgets about the other guys! See, if you bothered to read me, you'd know I'm a bad Pokémon. I tend to ignore my trainer and break rules. And bones."

"Bah!" Will shouted, using his telekinesis to toss Sandslash aside easily.

"Umph! Oh, and I steal things," Sandslash muttered as it picked itself up off the floor.

Will was slammed with a Shadow Ball and crashed into the car's seats. When the stars cleared from his vision, he found Umbreon pacing in front of him, like a lion watching his prey.

"Things like Revives," Sandslash smirked. "Now, you can do whatever hocus-pocus on me and those two you want, but your mind games don't work on my boy here, do they?"

Before Will could respond, he found Sin Sai's sword at his neck. In the background, a Feraligatr was Biting and Slashing the Xatu.

"I'd start talking if I were you," Sandslash grinned.

Again, Koga and Sharon found their Pokémon falling together. This didn't surprise Sharon. What did, was that instead of sending out his next Pokémon, Koga glared at her.

"And you speak to me of honor!" he cursed.

And just like that, they appeared. Seeming to emerge from nothing, Sharon found herself surrounded by Slayers, Shadow directly in front of her. But they weren't facing her...

...They were facing Koga, weapons drawn.

"No," Sharon whispered.

"Fear not sister," Shadow said. "We will protect you from the infidel."

Sharon could feel the hatred radiating from Koga. "I cannot face such odds with my Pokémon in their current condition. The battle is yours, but you cannot hope to escape justice forever."

With that, he threw something onto the train's roof and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"No!" Sharon shouted. "Damn you! I almost had him trusting me again!"

Shadow turned to face her, and Sharon could tell she was smiling underneath her mask.

And just as quickly as they appeared, the Slayers were gone.

Will focused his thoughts, trying to stretch his limited powers to read the minds of his comrades. Bruno was cornered and Koga had been forced to retreat; only Karen still had the capability to battle but seemed hesitant…

"Talk? I can talk. Oh, yes, I can talk and I'll talk plenty!" Will assured. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Why the hell are you after us, for starters?!" Cap demanded.

"You're cute when you're mad," Lisa noted.

"Not the time!" Cap replied, before returning his attention to Will. "Why is the Elite Four doing this?"

Will paused to consider. "We're under orders from Lance the Dragon Master. You have two known criminals traveling with you, and associated with another one."

"Who?" Lisa asked, curious.

"The red-haired boy Silver," Will answered. "And your adoptive mother Sharon are the ones present here. The last was Team Rocket Operative 6544, better known to us as Henry the Fallen Master."

Cap narrowed his eyes. "Really? So why are you coming after us now? Two of those people you mentioned are my adoptive parents; why didn't you try and catch them before that?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Will responded. "We haven't seen either of the two for several years."

Cap was confused, but could recall all too well that someone else had interfered…the man in the icy blue mask. "Okay, whatever. Then where's Lance the Dragon Master?"

Will smirked. "I see no reason to divulge that."

"Tell me!" Cap snapped.

Will was about to make a snide remark when he heard: "Hoenn."

Silver and Karen stepped through, the red haired boy accompanied by his Magneton and a lumbering water type, nearly identical to Lisa's own. "Lance the Dragon Master called me just before we got on the train. He was calling from the Hoenn Region."

Will seemed stunned. "Hoenn?! Impossible…he said he-" Will stopped himself, noticing Lisa eyeing him.

"Yes?" Lisa asked.

Sandslash jabbed Cap in the leg. "Ask the kid whose side he's on. Remember that little call of his?"

Cap nodded and turned his attention to Silver. "He said you were a criminal."

Silver hesitated. "I...I stole my first Pokémon. And interfered with a few criminal investigations. But I've changed and the charges have been dropped."

Cap seemed to accept this, but Lisa continued.

"But why are you friends with the guy who's after us?" she insisted.

"I don't believe it was Lance who sent them," Silver answered, glaring at Will. "I can possibly see a misunderstanding regarding you guys and your connection to this 'Fallen Master,' but Lance has no reason to attack me."

"But it was Lance you talked to earlier?"

"Yes."

"No way I mistook that voice," Sandslash insisted. "It was the guy from the lake."

"I believe you," Cap said. "Both of you."

Everyone stared at Cap dumb-folded, though some for different reasons.

"He can understand his Pokémon?" Karen asked.

"Yes," Will said simply. "He's had it since he was a toddler. They've grown close."

"How can you believe both?" Lisa asked.

"Because of that woman we met at the forest," Cap replied. "The lead Slayer."

"...Because she looked a lot like Sharon?" Silver asked.

"Not a lot like," Cap explained. "Mirror images. The only difference was the hair color. At first I thought they were just twins because she kept referring to Sharon as sister, but now..."

"What?" Lisa asked. "You think maybe she was cloned, and whoever did that did the same with Lance?"

"Stranger things have happened," Cap said with a shrug. "And it sort of makes sense. The Order worships a Legendary Dragon type. Who better to lead them than a Dragon Master?"

No one had an answer for that.

"So...what now?" Cap asked in general, but was looking at Silver.

"I'm looking for Giovanni, and I think the best way to find him is to help you with Henry. The two have a connection."

Cap nodded and turned to Karen and Will.

"We will depart for now," Karen said. "Regroup and figure things out for ourselves. If we find you are all being truthful, we offer our apologies and wish you luck. However, if we find you to be lying..."

"That's probably for the best right now," Cap agreed.

At that, the two group parted ways, and Cap's team met back up in their original car. As they nursed their various wounds, they caught each other up on their battles and tried to figure out what exactly was going on.

Much too soon for Cap's liking, they arrived in Saffron City, where Nate insisted that they say their good-byes.

"After this, I don't want you guys wasting anymore time than you have to," he said to Cap. "Whatever's going on, you need to put a stop to it."

"I know," Cap said. "But you don't have to..."

"Maybe," Nate said, "but I want to. Let's face it. I'm not going to be meeting anyone anytime soon, which means I'm not going to have as much time as a Dad as I'd like. I wanna get what I can."

Sharon took hold of Nate's arm and held it firmly yet affectionately. "This is priceless to me, Nathan. I want you to understand that."

"If you keep being nice to me I'm going to be convinced we're dealing with the Apocalypse."

Sharon offered a small smile and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then walked off and left the others to say their farewells.

Melody and Lisa hugged him in unison, wishing him a safe trip and ordering him to kiss baby Azrael for them. Sandslash hissed and spit at him, while Aipom pulled his fishing hat over his eyes one last time. Silver simply offered a begrudging nod.

He and Cap shook hands, but then went for a quick embrace, and after that, they all finally parted ways.

_The Dragon's Den, Blackthorn City…_

The cavern was quiet; that was typical enough. Henry scanned around, before uttering the simple cry of: "LANCE!"

His voice echoed through the cavern. Henry grunted and called out his Dragonair, riding on the serpent's back through the waves and towards the tiny dwelling of an old dragon trainer, living on a shrine.

Henry sped up Dragonair's pace when he arrived, spotting the shrine in several pieces and the old man lying unconscious amongst the rubble. Henry ran to his side, checking for injuries.

"The hell happened?" Henry demanded. "Who did this?"

"I did."

Henry turned, spotting a familiar mask and cape. "You," Henry breathed. "If you are who you say you are, this man was your mentor!"

"The past is irrelevant," the man in the icy blue mask replied, his voice a bit deeper than before. "You should know better than anyone how easy it is to betray trust, Fallen Master."

Henry paused. _Wait…did he just call me-?_

"I will show you exactly what power is," the man stated, reaching into his cloak for a Pokeball.

"Dragonair, Twister!" Henry replied immediately, and his blue serpent fired off a winding vortex…

"Icy Wind," came the masked man's reply, as a blast of ice struck Dragonair's vortex, pelting the dragon type with cold shards over and over again with each wind rotation. Henry turned his attention to the man in the mask, a Dewgong and a Piloswine on either side of him.

Henry recalled Dragonair and drew another Pokeball, only to be struck from behind and forced aside as another trainer took his place, dressed in a blue body suit and black cape as usual.

"Leave this place at once!" Clair instructed the masked man. "This place is only welcome to dragon trainers!"

The man with the ice types laughed. "And you are as impetuous as ever, Blackthorn City Gym Leader. That is exactly why Lance the Dragon Master manages to stay so far ahead of you."

Clair drew a Pokeball and released her Kingdra. "Try me."

"Unnecessary as it is, I will abide by your rule," the masked man agreed, reaching for another object in his cloak. "And your precious city will be destroyed by a dragon."

Coming at last to Cap's farm, Nate smiled to see the raven haired babe playing with a red and a blue bug-like creature. Upon seeing him, the child giggled and started crawling toward him. The two bugs cheered and leapt to his side.

"Hey guys," Nate greeted as he bent down to lift the child up. "And hey there 'lil guy!" He tossed the child straight up and then caught him. Azrael laughed with delight.

Nate smiled and kissed him once on each cheek. "Those are from Aunties Mel and Lisa. Your Mom sends he love too, of course, but she still has some work to do. But don't you worry, Uncle Nate is gonna take good care of you."

He took his hat off and placed it on Azrael, making the child's head seem to vanish underneath.

"Just like you were my very own."


End file.
